


The Loveable Person Who Hates Everything

by LoveMahRainyDays



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Working Class, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Costume/Party Supply Store, Dating, Drug Store, Eventual Smut, Friend Zoning, M/M, Multi, Music Store, Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome- M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMahRainyDays/pseuds/LoveMahRainyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never thought he would find love in his life- at least that was before he walked into the bakery on Mainstreet, and saw the cute guy working the counter there.. right next to the 'Help Wanted' sign.<br/>Brendon was relieved to see the adorable floppy-haired guy that had walked in to <em>Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop</em>, and had gladly taken one of the job applications.<br/>Not to mention he bought a whole <em>dozen</em> of the blueberry muffins. That was awesome.<br/>All of this <em>still</em> after the cute guy had walked in on Brendon singing, "Part Of Your World."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bakery On Mainstreet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so- this is my second (but technically third) fic. My first one got deleted when I tried uploading a new chapter to it. I didn't have it backed up, either. :(  
> So, besides my crazy mess up.. I give you:  
>  _The Loveable Person Who Hates Everything._

Ryan walked into the small bakery just off of Mainstreet- the warm, oven-heated air making him pause for a moment. Compared to the cool air outside, the air in the bakery was practically a sauna. Ryan looked around the quaint little shop, making eye contact with the guy who was working behind the counter, softly singing something that sounded vaguely like "Part Of Your World."  
  
"Hi, welcome to _Celeste's_! How can I help you?" The guy said- smiling a big, adorable grin.  
  
Ryan hesitated, and then looked at the counter. _'The blueberry muffins look pretty good.' ___he thought.  
  
Ryan put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looked down, and said, "I- um. A dozen blueberry muffins?"  
  
"Alright! I'll be right on that." The guy went to grab a box off of the back counter, and- after making sure he grabbed the right size- he placed twelve blueberry muffins into the box and sealed it. Then he tied it shut with some string. "Okay, is there anything else that I can get for you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no. That's it." Ryan said, quietly.  
  
"Alright. Okay, so your total is-" The worker goofed with a calculator, getting Ryan's total. "Your total is $8.23."  
Ryan nodded, reaching for his wallet in his pocket. He grabbed out a twenty and handed it to the guy.  
"Alright.. from a twenty." He dinked around with the calculator some more. "$11.77 is your change." He gave Ryan his money, and smiled that adorable cheeky smile. "Have an amazing day!"  
Ryan couldn't help but smile back, 'cause that smile was pretty flippin' contagious.  
  
Ryan grabbed the box of muffins off of the counter, and was headed towards the door when the guy called, "We're hiring! Y'know, if you'd like.."  
  
Ryan turned around to go back to the counter because, hell yeah, he'd like an application. He jumped, almost dropping all of his blueberry muffins onto the floor with the motion because, no- the guy was _not_ behind the counter, but he was standing right in front of Ryan- larger than life.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ryan shouted, putting his hand over his heart in a melodramatic fashion. "You were over there, but then you moved here.  
  
"I'm sorry?" the guy said, his face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"It's okay.." Ryan leaned in to read the guy's nametag. "Brendon. Oh, hey- now that you're done almost scaring me to death, can I have that application?" he said.  
  
"Of course!" Brendon said, enthusiastically. He handed the paper over to Ryan. "Just fill it out and turn it in to whoever's on counter duty as soon as possible, 'kay?"  
  
Ryan nodded in understanding.  
  
Suddenly, a ringing bell from the door opening interrupted their conversation. "Ooh, another customer! I gotta go. So, I'll see ya around?" Brendon said, hope lighting up his features.  
  
Ryan nodded, smiling softly.  
  
Brendon beamed. "Cool. See ya!" He practically skipped back behind the counter, and readied himself to take the customer's order.  
  
Ryan looked at the job application in his hand, deciding it couldn't hurt to try- besides, he _could_ use some extra spending money.  
  
Besides, there was something about that Brendon guy that intrigued him.  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
  
"I'm telling you, dude- He was singing _Disney_! Like, _for real._ " Ryan whined, eating another bite of muffin. "And I might have to work with him.."  
  
"How do you _know_ it was Disney? Maybe it was some other type of happy musical..?" Spencer suggested. "Oh god, Ryan- these muffins are like.. _Heaven on Earth!_ "  
"I know, right?" Ryan said, reaching for another muffin. "Spence- the song was from _The Little Mermaid._ He sure as hell wasn't singing _Spongebob_ , so.. Yeah."  
  
"And your point is..? Maybe this Brendon dude just has a hard-on for Ariel."  
  
Ryan raised up his eyebrow in worry. "You know she's like, fifty-something now, right?"  
  
"Oh." Spencer looked at the muffin box in longing. He already had four of those heavenly pieces of heaven, but he wanted more- even if being a gluttonous monster was the price. "Well, maybe he's not even straight?"  
  
Ryan stared at Spencer. "What? He's totally straight. He's probably just really into musicals, or something. I mean, he _looks_ straight, so." He shrugged.  
  
Spencer looked up from the box of heavenly muffins and looked Ryan angrily in the eye. "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean, Ryan? That gay people stand out more than straight people? That because we're queer we don't ever fit in? The _fuck_?!"  
  
Ryan's eyes dropped down to his hands, because the anger and hurt that was painted so prominently across Spencer's face had cut him deeper than he thought.  
  
"No," Ryan said quietly. "Just- besides _The Little Mermaid_ , he acts just like any other straight guy."  
  
"And?" Spencer prompted.  
  
"I think I have a crush on him." 


	2. The Application Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has an internal battle with himself about submitting his application to the quaint little bakery just off of Main Street.  
> Spencer encourages him, and helps him fill it out.
> 
> Or maybe he just wants the employee discount for those heavenly blueberry muffins..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo!! Chapter Two- already?! I'm on a roll! (pun not intended)  
> Whoo! And Spence giving TMI and acting like a bro.

_"I think I have a crush on him."_  
  
Spencer's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Dude! You just met him! He could be a psycho-killer, or a- a.." He searched his brain for something worse than a psychotic murderer. "He could end up being a complete _asshole_ , and you'd end up with your heart broken into millions of little pieces!"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "I just said that I think I have a _crush_ on him, not that I want to _marry_ him- you wierdo. Like, I don't even _know_ him."  
  
Spencer looked at Ryan warily, before saying, "Sure- Ryro. Sure."  
  
"I'm serious!" Ryan threw his hands up into the air. "Look, he just seemed really interesting- and he offered me a job, so it's kind of like-"  
  
"Woah, woah, _woah. Hold the phone!_ " Spencer said loudly, interrupting Ryan.  
  
Ryan looked over at Spencer with an annoyed expression- before answering with a "What?"  
  
Spencer studied Ryan. "So you mean to tell me that a nice looking guy offered you a well-paying job at a heavenly bakery- _and you don't know if you want it or not?"_  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"The hell, Ryan? What are you so worried about?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "I dunno." He honestly didn't.  
  
"Do you have the application with you?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's in my bag." Ryan said, gesturing towards his messenger bag, which lay on the floor next to his worn pair of sneakers. "Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna help you with it- 'cause I'm the most amazing best friend you've ever had." Spencer said, with a cheezy grin.  
  
"And, if there's an employee discount- you claim full useage rights?" Ryan asked blatantly.  
  
Spencer flushed. "Those muffins, Ryan. I gotta get more. It's like they're little pieces of Heaven, but they're _muffins.."_ he blathered.  
  
Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so if you're done waxing poetic about the muffins, can you help me with my application?"  
  
"Duh, idiot- go get it!" Spencer said with a grin. Ryan got up and went to grab the forms and a pen. When he returned, Spencer said, "I'm not your servant, y'know? I'm only Jon's, during football games. And he's mine during ANTM. We switch things up sometimes- to keep it interesting."  
  
Ryan pulled a face as he flopped on the couch with his application. "Ugh, dude. _So_ did _not_ need to know that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you guys _do._ Now I'm scarred for life." Ryan replied snarkily. "Now, help me fill out this application- I need to look good."

/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

Ryan hesitantly walked up towards _Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop_, clutching his application tightly in his hand as if it might just up and fly away at any moment. To be quite honest, he was really scared.  
  
 _'What if I don't get the job?'_ he thought. _'What if I do get the job, but all of my coworkers hate me? Even Brendon?'_  
Ryan willed all of his 'What if's' to rest, and walked the last three steps to the door. Pushing it open, the bell signaling that the door opened in order to alert the counter worker that they needed to be there- at the counter.  
  
"Ryan.. Hey- I was wondering when you'd show back up here!" Brendon called from behind the counter.  
  
 _'Oh, shit. Act natural.'_ Ryan thought, inwardly freaking out.  
  
"Oh, hey, Brendon." Ryan said quietly. He walked up to the counter, shuffling his feet. "I, uh. I filled out that application you gave me yesterday. So if it's not too late..?"  
  
"Right. Here, I can take it- and Gee can look over it later." Brendon smiled.  
  
Ryan handed him the application, and Brendon put it in a yellow folder that looked like it was only occupied by two other packets.  
  
"Cool." Ryan said, for no other reason other than he knew that he had a 33% chance of getting this job, so far.  
  
"Yeah. We're actually really in need of more assistance, seeing as though we only have four people who work here- and it's kind of tiring. We make more than enough money, so Gee and Mikey decided to add more people to the payroll. Thus Me and Frank, and hiring more people." Brendon babbled.  
  
"Oh, okay. How many people were you thinking of hiring?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I honestly have no idea what Gee's plans are. He doesn't tell me much about his business plans. He tells me _alot_ about his comic book idesa, though. Don't get him started on those, or he'll never shut up!" Brendon grimaced. "Sorry if I babble. I do that alot, apparently."  
  
Ryan waved him off. "Don't be sorry. If you can't always help it, why apologise?"  
  
"Wow. That was awesomely smart. Mind if I use that sometime?"  
  
"Have at it." Ryan smiled. He noticed the clock on the wall, ticking by slowly. The smile slid off of his face. "Shit, look at the time! I gotta go. See you later?"  
  
Brendon beamed. "Definitely."  
  
Ryan turned from the counter and headed out the door, thinking of Brendon and how different he was- and how he most definetly wanted that job at _Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop_ now more than ever.


	3. Choices, Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has to make a very _very_ important choice. Mikey helps him.  
>  Ryan gets an important phone call.

Gerard was flipping through the job applications _again_ when his eye caught onto something interesting.  
  
For the question _'What hobbies do you have?'_ , somebody had written "Holing myself up in my room, or hanging out with Spencer and listening to Iron Maiden or The Beatles or Metallica, and sometimes Smashing Pumphins."  
  
Gerard grinned inwardly. Whoever this is, they wouldn't have _any_ problems with musical conflicts. He moved on to the 'Ambitions' secion. Gerard skimmed the paragraph. Apparently, this person wants to be a writer, or a musician or something like that.  
  
 _Well, cool. If this person..'_ Gerard flicked his eyes to the top of the page. _'If this Ryan guy is as amazing as he sounds, I'd love to hire him..'_  
  
The door to Gerard's office opened, and Mikey shuffled in awkwardly. "Hey, Gee." he said, while pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You busy?"  
  
Gerard sighed. "Kinda. I'm looking through the job applications."  
  
"Again?" Mikey asked, eyebrow raised. He flopped down in one of the chairs in front of Gerard's desk, and said seriously, "Why don't you let me help? You know, part of this being a co-ownership is getting help with tough decisions. Remember when we had to pick out the flooring?"  
  
Gerard _did_ remember the flooring. Mikey wanted pine, and Gerard wanted oak. They decided to compromise and settle on cherry oak.  
  
Maybe Mikey can help with this decision, too.  
  
Gerard looked at the paper he held in his hand. "Okay, so. There's this one guy who has awesome music taste, and wants to be a writer or musician or something, and he's a better baker than a cook. He's good with people, and can 'turn on the charm'- whatever that means." Gerard skim read. He grabbed his second choice, and started blabbering.  
  
"And your other option's got a good music taste, and she wants to be a singer/songwriter, she's an amazing baker- you can ask her mom to clarify. She's great with kids, people, and animals- and is really charming." Gerard summed up the paper in front of him.  
  
He looked up at Mikey. "So?"  
  
"So?" Mikey replied, "Who's more qualified?"  
  
Gerard looked back down at the sheets intensely. "They both just got out of highschool, so. Neither."  
  
Mikey nodded and smiled minutely. "Gerard, I think we have a winner."  
  
Gerard studied Mikey, confusedly. "We do?"  
  
"We do."

  


  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

Ryan was walking to Spencer's apartment from his house, (his dad was home, and was drinking- there was absolutely _no way_ that Ryan was staying within a hundred and thirty-two foot radius of that house when he's there.)  
  
Anyways, Ryan was walking to Spencer's place when his phone went off. He pulled hs phone out of his pocket and looked at the display, and, seeing that it was an unknown number- flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Ryan Ross?" a male voice asked, from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah, this is Ryan."  
  
"I'm calling about your application to _Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop_, and was wondering if you'd like to come in for an interview- if you're still interested." The voice said.  
  
Ryan's heart was pounding in his chest. "Oh my god- yes! Yes, I'll come for an interview! Just, when? Like, whenever's okay- but, just so I don't miss it?"  
  
"Okay," they said- smile audible in their voice. "How about Tuesday, at one? At the bakery, of course. Just ask for Gerard."  
  
"Alright. That sounds great!" Today was Sunday, so. Two days. _Shit._  
  
"See you then. Bye Ryan!" Then 'Gerard' hung up.  
  
 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Two motherfucking days till Ryan has an _interview._ Like, with _people._  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Ryan arrived at Spencer's apartment about two minutes after the phone call, his head now swimming with thoughts. He got up to the front door and retrieved the house key from inside of the clay turtle that sat near the koi pond.  
  
He opened the door, and kicked his shoes off onto the mat. "Honey, I'm home!" he called loudly, his voice echoing throughout the small apartment. He could hear the TV playing in the 'Living Room', which really just consists of a couch, chair, coffee table, and a TV mounted on the wall.  
  
"In the Living Room. Jon's here!" Spencer shouted in reply.  
  
Ryan made his way down the hallway to the living room, and leaned on the doorway of the room. Spencer and Jon were cuddled up close together on the couch, watching a rerun of _Cake Boss._  
  
He arched his eyebrow. "Cake Boss?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to see the world that you'd be living in. But, if it's anything like this- heh, good luck." Jon said, gesturing with the remote.  
  
"Yeah, really. Angry Italians and moving cakes and shit." Spencer laughed. "You'd go crazy on day one."  
  
"Wow, thanks, guys." Ryan plopped down in the chair adjacent to the couch, that was sort of in the corner. "Thanks for your support."  
  
"Well, do you even have a _shot_ at this?" Spencer said, curiously.  
  
Ryan shrugged. "I think so. I got a call for an interview on Tuesday, so. I dunno. I've got a good feeling about this."  
  
"I hope so."


	4. Ask Me Things That I Already Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's interview went.. okay? He really wants/needs this job..

The wait from Sunday night to one o'clock pm, Tuesday was a nightmare for Ryan. He couldn't sleep. He could barely eat.  
  
 _'Thanks, Spencer- for ramming Mac'n'Cheese down my throat.'_ Ryan thought, when he passed Spencer's subdivision in his clunker of a car. Well, not as much a clunker as a hunk of metal with wheels and an engine. But you'd better bet that if he ever got in an accident, Ryan's car would be the better one off.

He checked the clock on the radio which didn't actually work- and was always ahead by 4.275 seconds. He's tried fixing it before, but it only made it worse. _'Twelve fourty-eight.' Ryan confirmed, 'Right on schedule.'_

Nine minutes later, he was parking the car infront of _Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop_ and walking in- the bell on the door dinging happily. He walked up to the counter, where a short, black-haired guy with arms covered in tattoos was working. Or, in other words, was totally absorbed in a comic book and wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Um. I have an interview?"

The guy didn't budge. He didn't even look alive.

Ryan tried again. "With Gerard?"

The guy looked up from his comic, eyebrow arched. "Yeah? And?"

"It's at one. He called me to set it up, and told me to tell whoever's at the counter to mention him when I showed." Ryan said, thoroughly pissed. He looked up at the clock. "That's in two minutes."

"Oh. I'll uh, go get him." The tattooed guy ran into the backroom, his apron flapping with the movement.

Well, who can blame him? A angry Ryan is a scary thing.

Ryan looked up at the sound of someone shouting. "Yo, Gee! Some guy's here to see you, for an interview?! Hurry your ass up!"

Another voice replied back angrily, "Frank- how any times do I have to tell you _not_ to scream in the bakery?! You'll give the appearance that we don't care about our job!"

"But the guy-"

"Ryan can wait for me to change into a different apron, I'm pretty sure." The other person said.

The door to the backroom opened again, and this time two people walked through- The guy now identified as 'Frank', and Ryan's interviewer.

His interviewer - Gerard, as his nametag shone brightly - was tall, and thin (but not an thin as Ryan) with feathery bright red hair almost to his shoulders, and hazel eyes. He gestured for Ryan to sit down at one of the tables nearest the window, so they'd have privacy "from Frank."

"So, Ryan." Gerard started, after they'd both been seated comfortably. "Why do you want to work here?"

Ryan looked at his hands. "Well, this place was actually a second choice- and a random life decision? Like, I saw the flyers but wasn't going to do anything about them until this guy.. Brendon? Yeah, Brendon- came up behind me and scared me to almost-death with one."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, and. Well, that's something that we can't have. We don't condone any arguing on our grounds. Same with yelling." He sighed, "Or at least we try to keep it from happening as much as possible."  
  
He looked at Ryan, considering something. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Yeah. Anything." Ryan said, eyes wide.  
  
Gerard leaned forward, scrunching up his bright green apron's pristine smoothness. He spoke in a low voice as he said, "There is no _'Celeste'_."  
  
Ryan sat back in his seat, a dumbfounded look on his face. "So.. Where'd you get the name?" he asked, after he finally found the words to speak. _'Dude. There's no_ _Celeste!'_  
  
Gerard chuckled. "It was my brother's idea. Mikey and I co-own the shop. He does the stock monitoring stuff, and I do the customer detailing. We collaborate on the important decisions like employees and flooring." The bell jingled, and Gerard looked up at the door. "I think it's because we use my late Grandma Helena's recipes, and they really are heavenly. Especially the blueberry muffins. Have you had one?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah, my friend Spencer and I polished off a hole dozen of them in one sitting!"  
  
Gerard looked at him for a minute. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dude, that's over two-thousand calories.. for each of you!"  
  
"Shi- _crap!_ " Ryan exclaimed, "How am I not fat yet? We do that all the time!!"  
  
Gerard's eyebrow arched, unimpressed- but he didn't say anything. Ryan counted this as a win.  
  
 _'That was a close one!!' he thought._  
  
Gerard spoke up, silencing the voices in Ryan's head. "Probably a fast metabolism. But I wouldn't bank on that for so long, because even metabolism's slow down.."  
  
Gerard referred to a sheet of paper that was stowed away in his apron pocket. "So, on your application you stated that you were a better baker that you were a cook? But you're good at both. Yet you'd never considered culinary school. Why?"  
  
Ryan looked up from his hands. "Well, since I was really young I'd always wanted to be an author or a journalist. But then my parents got a divorce and I was stuck with my dad, and my GPA absolutely sucked- so, no scholarships. I decided to save up my money for college, or I could just self publish. But even then.. it's expensive to do that. So, I went job hunting." Ryan concluded, "And here I am."

Gerard smiled. "Well, we're glad you made it."


	5. Pick Up The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan recieves (another) important phone call..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've sort of been neglecting all of my fics in order to focus on my newest fic, " _Conforming To Society's Standards_ ".. which I'm co-writing with my good friend, **Musical_Poptart**.
> 
> So, I'm _really_ sorry for the delayed updates! I'm going to try to have all of my fics updated by Sunday, 'kay?  
>  'kay.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and staying with me! You guys are awesome!  
> XO,  
> LoveMahRainyDays

It was just after four on Tuesday, and Ryan was hanging out at Spencer's house again. Spencer didn't have to work today. He'd recieved a call from his boss, Pete, saying that the shop was over scheduled- so he didn't have to come in.

So, there Ryan and Spencer sat- playing some random racing game that Spencer was kicking Ryan's ass at- while Ryan was purposely complaining about it, even though he knew that's what he got when he played videogames with Spencer.

Spencer had just pulled his car across the finish line, and Ryan was just going onto his third lap racing the CPU's- when his phone went off in his pocket.

He paused the game and scurried to answer his phone, if only to stop The Beatles' _Yellow Submarine_ ringtone from going on any longer.

Ryan flipped his phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ryan Ross?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Ryan." Ryan shot a look over at Spencer. Spencer shrugged.

"Okay, so. Ryan- this is Frank, from earlier today? We, uh, sort of met briefly. And kind of got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologise." The voice said.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh, uh. It's no problem." He paused, a little flustered. "I accept your apology, I mean."

Frank giggled. Like- fucking little girl giggles. "Thanks. I think." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Yeah. And, if you want it- the job's still here.."

"Wait- for real?" Ryan said, looking at Spencer- shocked.

"Yup. Yours if you want it." Frank replied.

"Yeah, I'll take it!" Ryan exclaimed.

Ryan could practically hear Frank's grin on his side of the phone. "Great! Okay, so can you show up at.. say, nine AM tomorrow for training? We'll get you the schedule, and we'll get you an updated version- since the one we have has scribbles on it from people planning out their schedules."

"Okay! See you then!" Ryan replied giddily. He had a fucking _job._

He hung up the phone and looked over at Spencer, whose eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner. "Well?" Spencer asked.

"I got the job!" Ryan exclaimed.


	6. The New Employee's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's first day on the job...  
> Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I'm so SORRY!!!! I haven't updated this in FORFUCKINGEVER!!!!!  
> School happened, and work happened, and then Sarah got in a car accident..
> 
> Get better, RAH!!!  
> This chapter is for you while you recuperate in the hospital!!!  
> (You wanted Ryro's [BASIC] morning routine.. so here it is!!)

Ryan woke to his alarm clock's annoying _beep beep beep beep_ at seven, because he wanted to take a shower before he went to work at _Celeste's_.  
  
His stomach did eighty-seven cartwheels in a row when he realised, suddenly, that, _'Holy shit- I actually **have** a **job!** Fuck!!'_  
  
It had hit him hard, like he had just driven a car into a brick wall.  
  
Naturally, he sat down to avoid passing the fuck out.  
  
After Ryan had calmed down and felt like he was _not_ going to vomit- he got up from the floor (he had sat down on the floor even though his bed was like, two feet away.. the fuck?) and had made his way into the bathroom.  
  
He took a nice, hot shower- washing his hair with rose-scented shampoo and conditioner. Seven minutes later, he emerged from the shower- walking through steam that was thick enough to cut with a machete. Ryan smelled just like a bundle of flowers wrapped in a towel.  
  
He dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white Beatles t-shirt, because he didn't know if _Celeste's_ had a uniform or not.  
  
He towel dried his hair before he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
He grabbed the hand towel off of its rack and wiped the steam off of the mirror in a circular motion, and reached out to grab his black comb for his hair.  
  
Ryan combed through his hair quickly but efficiently, and then he rooted through his little pouch of makeup for his black eyeliner pencil and waterproof mascara. Ryan drew a thin, black line on his lashline- flicking his wrist at the end to make wings.  
  
He added a quick coat of mascara before he checked his reflection, and put his makeup away- under the bathroom sink. Then Ryan shuffled his sockless feet out of the bathroom.  
  
He headed towards his room, pushing the door open with his palm. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed out a pair of matching socks.  
  
While he pulled them on, Ryan checked the time on his alarm clock.  
  
_Seven thirty-two._  
  
He had better hurry if he wanted to be on time for work- on his first day.  
  
Ryan slipped on a pair of shoes and tossed on a hoodie, and grabbed a banana. He snarfed the banana down quickly, while prepping his toothpaste and toothbrush.  
  
As soon as he was finished eating the banana, he brushed his teeth, and then zipped up his hoodie.  
  
He did a quick scan of the kitchen counter for his car keys, as they were not in the pocket of his hoodie.  
  
Ryan found the keys next to the toaster.  
  
He let out an audible sigh of relief, and made his way to his car- after shutting and locking the front door behind him.  
  
Then he sped off in the direction of _Celeste's Cafe & Bake Shop_, defying the laws of gravity as he put the pedal to the metal and tried to beat his clock- and make it to work on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter.  
> I have to go to bed.  
> Good night world.

**Author's Note:**

> So..  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


End file.
